Meaning
by aam tempe
Summary: Hinata hanya ingin menyenangkan Naruto. itu saja! dan ia akan terus mencoba, agar Naruto tersenyum, apapun caranya. termasuk berubah menjadi Sakura  rnr...!
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya Am mau bilang, AM BACK! AM BACK!

AHAHAHA... maaf am jadi teriak-teriak gini saking senengnya...

Okelah tak perlu am selipkan curhat gaje di sini

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Warning : POV semua, Gajelas, may be typo's, pendek –masih prolog- dan lain-lain yang bakalan reader temukan di fic am ni... oi ya fic ini menyinetron, so!

**Dont like dont read**

**Meaning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's point of view**

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum. Tidak selebar senyum Sakura yang terkembang indah

Ya, mungkin karena kau bukan Sakura. Senyummu tidak memberiku kesan debar tak karuan yang menyitaku saat sakura tersenyum

Ah! Andai aku mencintaimu sebanyak aku mencintai gadis pink itu

Tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku tidak akan mungkin sebingung ini. Dan kau tak perlu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan,

Maaf! Ternyata mencintaiku membuatmu terluka

Maaf, karena aku membuatmu berubah menjadi bukan dirimu. Tapi,,, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu kan? Kau yang ingin menjadi seperti Sakura

Kau yang ingin sama persis sepertinya. Dan mungkin secara tidak langsung, aku-lah penyebabnya.

.

.

.

"...Kun, Naruto-kun"

Aku menoleh. Terulang lagi. aku melamun lagi. aku bergelut dipikiranku lagi

Mataku menatapnya yang duduk d tepi ranjang. Tersenyum sangat lembut

Seperti seorang ibu.

"Makan ya?" dia menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulutku. Mulutku terbuka sedikit. Mengijinkannya melakukan kebaikan hari ini. Dia tersenyum -lagi- saat aku membuka kembali mulutku.

Sekali saja, biarkan aku mengagumi senyumannya

"Bagaimana dengan tatanan rambutku? Aku bersi keras agar model rambutku ini sama persis dengan Sakura-chan, kau suka, Naruto-kun?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang menunduk. Menelaah setiap apa yang ada pada Hinata

Dan kenyataan seperti menusukku telak di dada bagian kiri ku. Tepat di benda yang Terasa sangat perih saat melihatnya

Oh kami-sama! Setidak peduli itu kah aku padanya? sampai aku tidak menyadarinya, sampai aku tidak melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Kenapa tidak kau buatkan aku skenario saja? Skenario sinetron dimana aku yang di keroyok ribuan manusia sampai aku gegar otak karena telah membuat Hinata berpura-pura tegar –atau mungkinkah benar-benar tegar?-, atau aku yang ditabrak mobil bus sampai aku amnesia sehingga aku melupakan kekasihku -Sakura- yang telah terkubur didasar tanah. Aku benar-benar ingin seperti itu. Agar aku seutuhnya mencintai Hinata

Agar aku, tidak membuatnya terisak seperti ketika ia terisak di kamar mandi milikku.

Aku menatapnya lirih. Hinata, terlihat seperti bukan Hinata, rambutnya yang dipotong pendek sampai sebahu, diberi warna merah muda seperti kelopak bunga sakura, dan... dia lebih seperti,,, Sakura. Benar-benar seperti Sakura

'Kau tidak usah melakukannya' aku ingin bilang begitu

"Aku tidak keberatan ko" dia bilang. Sepertinya dia mendengarku yang berbicara dalam hati

Aku menunduk. seperti itu kah? Sebenarnya... aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Bagaimana aku harus berlaku

Aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali, menyambut sesendok bubur yang ia ulurkan kepadaku

"Nng... kemarin aku belajar ilmu bela diri."

Aku mendengarkan. Sesaat tawa ringannya mengisi hening di kamarku ini

"Tapi...tanganku jadi berakhir dengan lilitan perban begini...akh! seharusnya aku sekuat Sakura-chan. Seharusnya aku tidak mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena kelemahanku ini."

Sial! Lagi-lagi, aku tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan aku baru sadar dia lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, lingkar hitam di kedua matanya jadi lebih begitu jelas, cara bicaranya yang lancar tapi gemetar. Dan,, sejak kapan mata Lavender-nya berubah menjadi Emerald? Dia menatap keluar jendela yang cerah

"Aku sangat lemah ya? Tapi aku akan berusaha agar sekuat Sakura-chan"

Punggung Tangannya mengusap air mata-nya. Sekejap kemudian dia melihat ke arahku yang sangat merasa tidak nyaman. Dia berdiri membelakangiku, menyembunyikan air matanya. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja yang ada di pojok kamarku. Aku melihat punggungnya yang goyah. Dia seperti sangat tidak kuat berdiri di lantai dingin ini. Sepertinya dia akan tumbang dan tergeletak di ruangan dingin ini. Tapi aku salah! Dia berbalik, memajang senyuman tipis yang agak kaku. Mungkin Aku menganggapnya terlalu rapuh sehingga aku berfikiran seperti itu. Padahal dia tidak serapuh itu.

Tangan kanannya membawa segelas air putih saat ia kembali

"Aku m-mencintaimu? Apakah kau bisa merasakannya?" dia selalu bertanya begitu

Dia selalu bilang begitu setiap jamnya.

Aku tidak berbuat banyak saat dia berbalik dan menjauh.

Ya, karena aku hanya bisa duduk dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku bisu, atau lebih tepatnya lagi berpura-pura bisu

Dia, menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa menoleh, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan rasa menyesalku. Suara isak mengiringi langkahnya yang sedikit cepat. Dia selalu menangis. Dan aku selalu tak diijinkannya untuk mengusap air matanya, karena dia ingin seperti Sakura yang tegar, yang ceria, dan dia tiak mau aku melihatnya yang menangis

.

.

.

**TBC**

bersambung dengan sangat gantung

Pendek ya!

.

.

.

Am harap ada reader yang meripyu ni fic. Kalau ada, am bakalan nerusin ni fic

Kasih am kritik, komentar, dan perasaan reader saat membaca fic am. Dan tolong koreksinya

**Thanks for reading**

Januari

2011


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua am apdate...

Oke...

Nih dia

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ooc, AU, Isi Flash Back, Aeh, Deskripsi yan g abal, dan lain-lain yang ujung-ujungnya GAJE**

**SO, Dont like just dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meaning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter dua**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV on Flashback**

.

.

.

"Biasakah kita bersama, Naruto-kun?"

Bisakah? Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu pastinya. Dia bimbang bercampur putus asa yang luar biasa. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening karena terus-terus mengulang kalimat seorang dokter beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia berada di tempat ini

"**Hantaman keras di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain Nona Sakura, membuat sistem syaraf motorik Nona Sakura rusak. Akibatnya organ Nona Sakura jadi tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi."**

Dokter berambut keperakan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria yang menunduk-Naruto-

Si dokter menatapnya prihatin.

Helaan napas yang berat menjadi pembuka penjelasan berikutnya

"**...detak jantung Nona Sakura, akhir-akhir ini tidak stabil. Kadang sama sekali tidak ada. Saya menyesal mengatakan ini, tapi... kemungkinan terburuk harus anda terima nanti."**

Naruto menatap gadis Haruno yang mengerjapkan matanya...

"**Ada darah yang menggumpal di kepala bagian belakang Nona Sakura. Sangat banyak. Sepertinya mahasiswa yang melakukan tauran itu memakai benda jenis kayu atau batu sebagai senjatanya."**

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kembali terseret ke dunia yang tengah berjalan saat ini

Matanya yang kosong kembali hidup saat bertemu Emerald Sakura

"Aku tanya, bisakah kita bersama, Naruto-kun?" dia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama

"**kemungkinan Nona Sakura,,, akan meninggal."**

"Naruto?"

"Ah, ada apa Sakura?"

'Sialan! Kenapa bualan dokter keparat itu terus-terusan memutar dikepalaku. Seharusnya aku percaya Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sakura yang ku kenal adalah sakura yang akan berdiri lagi setelah ia terjatuh. Sakura kekasihku adalah sakura yang selalu mekar di hatiku walaupun musim selalu berganti. Sakura adalah... manusia juga kan?

Ah apa aku sangat bodoh! Kenapa aku melupakan bahwa sakura adalah manusia. Dan... kata-kata Dokter itu, aku tidak mau percaya.'

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih wajah Naruto yang menunduk

"Kita akan bersama-kan, Naruto? Ya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Tidak mau gadis yang berbaring di ranjang sempit itu mendengar kalimatnya yang bergetar saat ia bicara. Ia tidak mau Sakura mendengar isaknya yang lirih. Karena Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya. Laki-laki tidak menangis. Tapi Naruto ingin menghapus larangan itu. Lagi pula, siapa yang membuat peraturan tolol itu. Kenapa rasanya tidak adil. Perempuan saja boleh, kenapa laki-laki tidak

"Tentu." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya

"Kau yang bilang. Berarti kita benar- benar akan bersama."

Emerald Sakura terlihat menentramkan. Tangan mulusnya kembali ke sisi tubuh si empunya

"Tapi Naruto-kun, kau tidak memiliki satu persen-pun kehendak tentang hidup matinya seseorang, bersama atau berpisahnya seseorang, ya kan Naruto-kun?"

Ya. Naruto memang tidak bisa melakukan hal demikian. Itu bukan ranah yang menjadi jangkauannya. Ia sadar. Ia pasrah. Dan anggukan Naruto menjadi pembenarannya

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sangat Faham isi hati Naruto yang sedang menahan-nahan sesuatu yang terus mendesaknya untuk keluar. Air matanya ingin jatuh. Dan Naruto terus egois untuk tetap membiarkan air matanya tetap di mata birunya.

"Nanti,,," Kalimat Sakura mengantung. Naruto menatap Sakura. Tangan hangatnya menggenggam tangan dingin Sakura yang ditanami jarum inpus. Jika boleh jujur, Naruto tidak mau mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Sakura. Apapun jenisnya. Tapi seperti biasa, Sakura tetaplah Sakura yang keras kepala

"Nanti, kalau kita bertemu lagi..." pegangan Naruto mengerat saat sakura mulai bicara

"Jangan teruskan! Kau tahu, kau selalu bohong. Jadi jangan berbicara tentang 'nanti' disini. Tidak ada nanti untuk kita"

"Aku serius!" Sakura menyela

"Akan ada nanti untuk hubungan kita" suara parau Sakura sangat asing di telinga Naruto

Seperti sedang kesulitan bernafas.

Jangan-jangan dokter itu tidak membual? Apakah ini saatnya?

Naruto tidak mau menahannya lagi. Ia terisak saat itu juga

Masa bodoh jika semua manusia mencemoohnya karena titikan air dari kelopak matanya berjatuhan. Bahkan Naruto tidak peduli jika semua manusia meneriakinya pecundang

Ia secara terang-terangan menangis. Sakura! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu, benar-benar tidak lucu

"Aku,..." emerald terbuka, kemudian terpejam lagi

Ringisan pilu memekakan telinga Naruto yang tidak mau mendengar jenis kalimat apapun yang berbentuk perpisahan

"A-aku.. mi-minta maaf!" begitu katanya. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa membaca gerak bibir Sakura

Kembali Sakura membuka mulutnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba,

Hening, hening, hening... kemana suaranya menghilang? Oh Kami- Sama, apakah Naruto menjadi tuli? Kenapa ia tidak mendengar suara sedikitpun? Bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara hembusan nafas dari manusia di depannya. Naruto mengedarkan matamnya kesekitar. Semuanya terasa sunyi. Ia ingin memanggil dokter, atau siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi ia merasa sulit Untuk berteriak. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering.. matanya tidak begitu jelas melihat benda-benda di sekitarnya

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's Poin Of View**

.

.

.

Aku membungkam mulut-ku dengan tangan. Meredam tangis yang nyaris pecah. Tangis untukmu yang juga sedang menangis sunyi di depan batu nisan. Tangis untuk seorang Naruto yang kehilangan Sakura, gadis yang teramat berharga untukmu

Tangis seorang gadis yang ingin mengelus helaian rambut pirangmu namun tak bisa, karena kepengecutan-ku.

Kau, apa kau mendengar tangisanku Naruto?

Apa kau melihatku yang terisak di balik pohon ini?

Merasa remuk, saat tetes- tetes air matamu tidak menitik karena kau lebih memilih untuk menahannya

Kenapa? kenapa kau tidak biarkan mereka terjatuh.

Agar aku tahu pasti seberapa dalam luka yang kau punya

Kumohon menangislah Naruto!

Agar aku tahu seberapa banyak aku harus mengganti air matamu

Atau jika kau tidak keberatan, jadikan aku pemeran penggantimu saat kau tidak bisa menahan kesakitan di hatimu?

Naruto-kun-ku? Berhentilah menangis!

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV end**

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

YA TUHANNN!

Am merasa chapter ini tidak seangst harapan am... oke lagi-lagi pendek lagi...chap depan akan cukup panjang

Am harap tidak ada yang kecewa berat dengan chapter ini, sebetulnya.. inilah permulaan hubungan naruto dan Hinata.

untuk chapter awal, itu setting waktunya bertahun-tahun setelah chapter ini

.

.

.

Balesan ripyu

.

.

**sappihirelavenders**, ini udah di update. Maaf kalo mengecewakan... pantunnya boleh juga. Heehee

**Satsukisodenomugetsu5**, salam kenal juga. In udah di terusin, maaf bila sangat mengecewakan. Terimakasih udah ripyu

**Aojiru no sekai**, terimakasih Ao-saaaaan! Ahaha maaf am suka ngerepotin ao... maaf juga bila c. ini membosankan dn mengecewakan.. rnr lagi? =digeplak=

**Ind**, ya sama am juga kesel banget sama naruto yang plinplan. Makasih ya dah ripyu, maaf kalo jd ngebosenin

**Ray Ichioza**, ni apdtannya. Makasih dah ripyuuuu! Maaf bila mengecewakan

**Shaniechan,** ia Hinata kan emang di animenya juga cinta banget sama Naruto...hehe...makasih dah ripyuuuu

**Crunk riela chan...**makasih ya mau ripyuuu..rnr lagi?

**Indonesian READER**, makaih atas rnr nya..ini di lanjut bos!hehe

**Lollytha chan**,salam kenal juga. Maksih ya pujiannya...

Ini dah diupdate

**Marigold eye's** , Ini udah di update. Tapi gak ada asapnya bos...hehe makasih dah rnr

**Sapphire...**haduh tiga ripyu, makasih ya baca aja sampe tamat...=plak,plak,plak= maaf ya jika cap ni mengecewakan dan pendek lagi

**Uzumaki Chiaki**, Jadi ceritanya narutonya masih kagak bisa nerima sakura pergi, ki..hehe

Pokoke baca aja chap depan pasti ada jawabannya. Dan am rasa ni juga dah am jawab... makai\siiih ya...rnr?

**Hyuzumaki,** ah maaf ternyata masih pendek

**Orari hinara**, makasih atas rpyunya.. ahaha, gomeeen ini pendek lagi. Maaf bila chap ini sangat mengecewakan

**Zephyreamfoter,** ini udah diapdte..dan,, pendek lagi. Gomen ya...

**Haruno aoi,...** makasih ripyunya, ao-san... am tunggu selalu fic NH-mu yang UM...Makasih ya sekali lagi

**Frustated Beadle**, ini udah di update.. makaih ya dah rnr... maaf kalo chap ini sangat mengecewakan, maukah rnr lagi?

Pink uchiha, makasihh sudah bilang fic ni keren.. makasih dah ripyu...rnr lagi, masih maukah?

**M. higashikuni,** semoga ini masih angst.. makasihh ya ripyunya... rnr lagi, bersediakah?

**Yuseu'uzumaki'fudo**, aduuh makasih sudah bilang fic am bagus.. semoga chap ini gak mengecewakabn kalopun ya, am bakal perbaiki. Semoga kali ini saya diberi komentar... rnr lagi maukah?

Makasih semuanyaaa... fic ini pendek lagi. Maaf yaa... silahkan kasih komen, kritik, flame, dan sebagainya...

Thanks for reading

**Aam tempe**

**Januari**

**2011**


	3. Chapter 3

Jangan bunuh am karena am-sangat- telat.

kagak banyak curcol lagi. Silahkan nikmati fic ini

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: : seperti warning sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan ke alayan yang alay?**

**Typo, ooc, membosankan.. selanjutnya, reader boleh menambahkannya ke dalam daftar reader.**

.

.

.

**Meaning**

.

.

.

**Chapter tiga**

.

.

.

**Hinata's POint Of View**

.

.

Naruto tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku mengenalnya. Saat dia sendiri di ayunan, saat itu aku mengenalnya. Mataku sembab, hidungku merah, dan aku ingat, waktu itu aku hanyalah gadis kecil yang ingin meminta pertolongan. Aku masih sangat mengingat hari itu. Aku berada di sebuah tempat yang baru pertama kali aku datangi. Entah mengapa aku sangat takut pada tempat itu. Nii bilang, tempat itu namanya; pemakaman. Tempat semua orang beristrahat. Hei bukankah sebuah kasur dan kamar yang hangat adalah tempat istirahat? Mengapa harus kesini untuk beristirahat ?

"Kaa-san akan istirahat disini,'' ujarnya. Aku tidak percaya Neji-nii bilang begitu. Karena itu aku ingin menangis. Aku menangis tersedu sambil mencoba menggali tumpukan tanah yang barangkali bisa membuat kaa-san sulit bernafas. Aku menatap Tou-san. Aku bilang,

"Kaa-san pasti ketakutan. Kaa pasti takut. Kaa-san pernah bilang di dalam tanah banyak cacing dan juga monster. Ayo kita tolong Kaa-san, Tou-san." Tou masih diam. Mataku mulai terasa buram. Aku menangis karena tou seperti tidak mau mendengarku. Ayolah tou sekali saja biarkan aku meminta tolong padamu. Tapi masih saja tou tidak bergeming. Mataku yang telah dibumbungi cairan bening beralih pada sosok Neji niiyang ada si sebelahku.

"Ayo tolong Kaa-san Nii," tanganku meremas tanah lembab itu.

Oh, ayolah apa yang aku fikirkan selain Kaa- yang memanggil- manggil namaku. Berkata bahwa kaa takut pada monster, kaa takut pada kegelapan. Suaraku melemah, aku merasa aku akan pasrah saat ini juga. Kedua orang yang katanya juga menyayangi Kaa-san, nyatanya tidak mau membantu Kaa-san untuk keluar dari sana.

"Kaa-san pasti akan marah pada kita, kaa-san pasti tidak bisa bernafas di dalam sana," aku memeluk lengan Tou-san. Dan tentu saja siapa yang akan peduli pada bocah cengeng sepertiku. Bahkan tou-san enggan menoleh ke arahku. Untuk kali ini saja, beri aku belas kasihan.

Aku merasa marah saat itu. Apa semua orang tidak mau sedikit memberi kasihnya pada seorang bocah kecil seperti aku? Aku tidak boleh diam saja. Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Aku, aku harus meminta tolong kepada seseorang. Ya! Seseorang pasti mau menolongku. Aku berdiri. Melihat kedua orang yang dari tadi seperti mati. Mataku tidak mau peduli pada kedua orang yang tidak mempunyai rasa belas. Mataku mencari orang itu (Seseorang yang mempunyai lebih dari rasa iba ). Siapa-pun dia. Itu dia, di Seberang, ada begitu banyak manusia yang memakai baju serba hitam. Mereka mengelilingi sesuatu. Mungkin aku harus kesana. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, bahwa kaa-san-ku takut gelap. Sama sepertiku. Mungkin akan lebih banyak orang yang akan membantuku membawa kaa-san kembali. Aku berlari dengan rasa lega juga banyak harapan yang perlahan membanjiri-ku. Kaki kecilku menginjak lembaran daun lembab saat aku mengambil langkah pertama. Aku meninggalkan tempat aneh yang menyeramkan itu. Semuanya terlihat tidak begitu jelas dari mataku yang dipenuhi air mata. Punggung tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap airmataku.

Mungkin aku sudah berlari cukup jauh, aku merasa kaki-ku pegal. Aku putuskan untuk berjalan saja. Kemudian kaki ku berhenti. Aku melihat seorang bocah yang duduk di ayunan; tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku. Mataku kembali pada banyaknya orang yang berkerumun. Terus aku tatap mereka. Ah! Aku tidak yakin aku akan berani. Mereka terlalu banyak. Aku pasti tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menangis sambil menunjuk 'pengistirahatan' Kaa-sanku. Mungkin anak itu akan membantuku. Aku kembali berlari. Kaki-ku rasanya lebih ringan. Rasanya aku berlari di tumpukan kapas yang melayang di udara. Rasanya aku, maksudku kakiku bertenaga lagi.

"Hei!" suara kecilku lumayan menggema. Tentu saja dia yang sekarang ada tepat beberapa langkah di hadapanku mendongak. Matanya berwarna biru. Aku rasa dia adalah makhluk yang berasal dari TV yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Mungkin bahasa Planet. Entahlah. Yang jelas mereka bukan orang Jepang. Rambutnya juga aneh. Aku baru lihat. Rambutnya berwarna kuning terang.

"Bisa membantuku?" meski ragu aku mendekat. Wajahnya kotor sekali. Aku rasa dia baru saja berkelahi. Seperti Neji nii yang sering memukul anak nakal yang mengataiku bodoh dan tidak pantas menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Neji-Nii selalu membuat mereka berhenti bicara sampai mereka berdarah, dan membuat Neji–Nii terperosok jatuh. Semua pakaiannya kotor, mukanya di penuhi warna biru keunguan-memar- dan warna tanah. Mungkin seperti halnya Nii, dia juga baru saja berkelahi. Mungkin.

"Kaa-san-ku di masukan ke bawah tanah." Suaraku kembali bergetar. Cengeng sekali aku ini. Pantas saja teman-temanku selalu bilang aku tidak berguna dan lemah.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku membawa Kaa-san kembali." Dia berdiri. Aku merasa tangannya berada di bahuku. Dia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kau lihat itu?" dia menunjuk tempat yang di penuhi banyak manusia yang berkerumun. Iya aku lihat. Tadi aku juga mau meminta bantuan pada mereka. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ah ternyata bocah di hadapanku juga orang jepang. Dia mengeti perkataanku. Aku juga faham dengan ucapannya. Syukurlah.

"Disana, ayah dan ibuku bernasib sama dengan ibumu." Saat itu juga aku langsung menarik tangannya bersamaku.

Aku berkata sambil terus menyeretnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membawa mereka kembali. Asal kau membantu aku lebih dulu." Bocah kuning itu menggeleng. Ia menarik tangannya dari tanganku.

"Tidak. Sakura-chan bilang, mereka akan sedih kalau tidak dibiarkan tidur di sana." Aku diam. Sejujurnya aku tidak berfikir begitu. bukankah dibawah sana gelap dan menakutkan. Ribuan zombi pasti sedang mengganggu Kaa-san saat ini.

"Kaa-san pasti takut," bisikku.

"Naruto!"

Pandanganku beralih pada bocah perempuan dengan rambut merah muda yang berlari kearah bocah kuning.

"Ah kau tidak usah kemari Sakura-chan. Aku yang kesana!"

Dan bocah itu-pun menjauh dariku. Namanya Naruto. Aku pasti akan selalu mengingatnya. Mataku tidak mau lepas dari sosok itu. Sampai kemudian, aku merasakan tanganku ditarik dari belakang, sontak aku berbalik.

"Kita pulang" Neji-nii yang menarik tanganku. Aku fikir monster.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto yang baru ia tutup. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa pertahanan. Ia selalu mencoba untuk lebih bijak dan menarik kemakluman- kemakluman pada sisi manusiawinya yang sering tidak bisa ia control. Bahkan saat ia bilang ia akan kuat, ia masih seperti sebelumnya. Tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada diri sendiri, pada kaa-sannya, dan pada orang-orang yang menganggapnya tidak begitu kuat. Ia menangis di sana. Tersedu, terisak dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tangannya yang luka membekap erat bibirnya yang sama bergetarnya dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan satunya lagi selalu mengerti dimana ia dibutuhkan. Di dada kiri Hinata yang sakit sekali. Bagaimana-pun ia sudah menahannya selama berada di hadapan Naruto. Padahal dulu ia selalu menyuruh Naruto yang tidak bisa menangis untuk menangis. Tapi kenapa ia yang selalu menangis ingin berhenti untuk menangis. Ah rumit sekali menjelaskannya.

Hinata menutup matanya. Mencoba mengingat tawa lepas Sang Uzumaki saat Sakura-nya masih ada.

Dulu, Hinata harus mengintip agar ia bisa melihat senyuman itu. Tapi ironi selalu mengelilinginya. Saat ia berada dekat di samping Naruto. Pria itu malah tidak pernah berbicara. Tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu menatap semua hal dengan tatapan kosong. Oleh sebab itu. Ia berharap dengan menjadi seperti Sakura, ia bisa melihat hal yang berharga itu lagi. Senyum Naruto yang berarti. Naruto yang berarti.

Hinata tersenyum. Memorinya tentang Naruto memenuhi otaknya. Kemudian hatinya terasa sangat sakit lagi. Kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya menuntut lebih? Ia ingin sebuah usapan di kepalanya. Ia ingin Kata-kata Naruto yang menyihirnya dan bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Hinata menginginkan Naruto yang dewasa seperti saat Sakura di lukai Senpainya. Hinata membutuhkan lebih dari Naruto yang tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada di sisimu." Tidak apa-apa Hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku ada disisimu. Rasanya pasti nyaman sekali. Tidak semenyakitkan ini. Hinata ingin Naruto ada di sini bersamanya.

Hinata melangkah. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya ia berada di sini. Menanti Naruto yang membuka pintunya, lalu berkata seperti tadi.

Matanya tertuju pada langit yang gelap. Titik-titik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

Helaian rambutnya melekat di kulit leher saat hujan benar-benar terjatuh ke bumi. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Mengacuhkan air hujan yang memukul-mukul wajahnya. Terasa sangat dingin. Sejujurnya ia terluka. Tapi ia selalu memiliki alasan untuk mengabaikannya. Karena Naruto.

Naruto? Apa mata birumu tidak memiliki fungsi? Gunakan mata hatimu kalau begitu. Lihatlah! Hinata yang selalu memberimu banyak kebaikan. Hinata yang selalu menyertakan Kata 'Maaf' di ucapannya. Seorang gadis yang tidak berani mengingatkanmu bahwa dirinya selalu ada untukmu. Lihatlah Naruto. Dengan mata hatimu.

Hinata terduduk. Ia Menangis bersama jutaan air hujan yang menyerahkan diri pada bumi.

.

.

Sebuah tangan terulur. Tangan besar. Mata Hinata menelusurinya sampai ia menemukan Naruto dengan rambut basahnya. Tersenyum tipis dan hangat. Seperti seorang ayah yang akan melakukannya hanya jika penyakit dimensia-nya kambuh. Seorang Hiashi yang akan membuka tangannya untuk Hinata karena ia menggangap Hinata sebagai istrinya. Dan peran Hinata selalu berubah di hadapan kedua pria itu. Sebagai Sakura saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dan Hyuuga Hanami saat bersama ayahnya. Hinata tidak bergeming. Berusaha mengumpulkan keyakinannya yang nyaris tak ada. Sampai akhirnya ia percaya bahwa di depannya benar-benar Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat satu tangannya. Bibirnya melengkung, dan ia bersiap untuk menyambut uluran itu. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, tapi tidak ada hangat yang membaur pada kulitnya. Hinata menemukan kealpaan yang sama. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke muka pucatnya. Naruto yang tersenyum hangat nyatanya tidak pernah ada di sini.

"Aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan bisa. Seberusaha apapun aku mencoba. Aku tetaplah Hinata Hyuuga. Bukan Haruno Sakura." Hinata berdiri. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Hanami? Tubuhmu basah." Hinata baru sadar. Hiashi ada di sampingnya. Menyentuh sisi pundak gadis lavender itu. Hinata tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karena ia telah melepas propertinya sebagai seorang Haruno. Tidak ada rambut merah muda (cat rambut Hinata luntur saat terkena hujan) dan mata Emerald. yang sedang terduduk di sudut kamar adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Atau bagi Hiashi mungkin adalah Hyuuga Hanami, istrinya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku baru mengangkat jemuran," ujar Hinata.

"Ah aku lupa. Ada jemuran di belakang rumah kita. Maaf ya." Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

"Err… aku butuh teman bicara." Hinata mengangguk sebagai tanda bersedia.

"Ini soal anak kita, Hinata." Hiashi memegang tangan Hinata.

"Aku tahu ini berat."

Hinata bersiap untuk tidak menangis. Ia selalu mendengar ini beruang-ulang. Ia tidak menyalahkan Hiashi yang memiliki masalah dengan daya ingatnya -dampak penyakitnya- Lantas membicarakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya kepada sang istri. Setidaknya begitulah yang Hiashi lihat.

Hinata juga sangat maklum tentang kekecewaan sang ayah terhadap dirinya. Hinata tahu Hiashi tidak menginginkannya.

"Dia mungkin tidak bisa diandalkan." Hinata Diam.

"Hizashi berniat memberikan Neji pada kita, bagaimana bila kita memberikan Hinata kepadanya sebagai gantinya?" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Menirukan cara ibunya tersenyum.

"Anata akan senang bila Neji menjadi anak kita?" Hinata selalu ingin mendengar kata 'Tidak' pada jawaban Hiashi. Tapi jawaban yang selalu sama selalu terucap dari bibir Hiashi.

"Iya. Aku akan senang."

'Mungkin tidak saat Ini, Hinata. Tidak sekarang' Batin Hinata.

"Anata, apa…" Hinata terjeda.

"Anata akan menyayamgi Hinata jika ia menjadi kuat? Jika ia tegar?" gadis yang tadi sempat menyerah untuk menjadi sekuat Sakura menatap mata Hiashi, Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Hiashi terlihat pasrah.

Hinata mengusap punggung tangan Ayahnya.

"Aku… biar bagaimanapun, aku merasa, Hinata akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk orang yang disayanginya, untukmu." Untuk tou-san, untuk Nii yang selalu tertekan oleh karena sebabku, untuk Kaa-san yang pernah memintaku agar tidak membenci Tou-san yang selalu bersikap dingin tanpa sebab. Dan satu lagi untuk orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

"Aku akan mencoba menyayangi Hinata, Hanami." Hiashi mencium kening Hinata.

"Aku akan membaca Koran dulu. Ah sepertinya pengantar Koran sekarang malas semua. Aku sudah men-cek Koran-ku berkali-kali. Tapi selalu tidak ada. Padahal ini sudah pagi…" Hiashi menggerutu sampai pintu kamar Hinata tertutup. Hinata tersenyum lembut. dalam hati ia mengoreksi,

'ini masih malam. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk menemui Naruto-kun, besok"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Ini lebih panjang dari capter kemarin kan, reader…?

Maaf am ga balas satu-satu. am akan balas ripyu chapter 2, di chapter depan. Sekalian Balasan buat yang ripyu chapter 3. (smoga masih ada yang mau ripyu)

.

.

.

**Maret**

**2011**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
